A California Love Story
by cookieluver4
Summary: What happens when Draco and Harry meet in modern-day California? Anything can happen. Okay, so sue me, i suck at summaries. It's not as bad as it sounds. Please read. Also, it's HP/DM and RW/HG
1. Introductions

**A/N: This is my first story so please don't be mean. Also, please review and tell me if you like it and if i should continue**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me blah blah J.K. Rowling's blah blah shoes, lol.**

It was a nice and sunny day when Harry James Potter woke up. "Grrr, i hate Mondays," he said to himself. " After he had finished brushing his teeth and taking a bath he went downstairs to meet his parents and sister, who surprisingly were up way too early for his liking. "Good morning sweetie, have a good sleep," his mother Lily asked as she kissed his forehead. " Kaylie, his little sister giggled. "I wouldn't be giggling if i were you," said Lily as she kissed Kaylie's forehead. "Ugh, mom, i'm 15, i don't need to be kissed," Kaylie said wiping her forehead. "What does that have to do with anything?" his mother asked. "Hey Har, aren't we supposed to be leaving," Kaylie said desperately. "Oh yeah." replied Harry and they left the house. "I can't believe she still does that to me," Kaylie said as she got into the passenger seat of her brother's car. "Kalz, she's our mom, she's supposed to do that," Harry replied. "Whatever," Kaylie said as she buckled up. The drive to Hogwarts High was spent in silence. "Thanks, see ya later today," Kaylie said unbuckling and getting out the car. "You could at least wait for me to park," Harry shouted to her disappearing form. "Um no," Kaylie shouted back. Harry parked his car and got out to meet his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Did you guys hear we're getting a new student today," Hermione said as soon as they all reached each other. "Nice to see you too Herms, my weekend was fine thank you," Harry replied. "Sorry, the excitement made me forget," She said. "What excitement? We get newbies all the time. We got Alyssa just 2 months ago," Harry replied referring to Alyssa Jenkins, a girl from North Dakota that moved to California 2 months ago. "Yeah, it's no big deal," Ron added. "Well, it's not everyday that we get a blonde," Hermione said. "Goodness, you know her hair color already?" Ron asked, shocked. "His," Hermione corrected. "You know _his_hair color already?" Harry asked. "Yes, being student body president means i have to keep up with the latetest happenings of the school," Hermione said getting her books out of her locker. "And that includes people's hair colors?" Ron asked. "Why yes, Ronald," She said closing her locker. They all got to their first period class, Math, and sat down. "Class, as some of you may already know," their teacher, Mrs. Mcgonagall, said looking at Hermione "we have a new student today. I'd like all of you to give a warm welcome to Draco Malfoy." As soon as Draco walked in, all of the girls eyes got wider (and some of the boys). "He's cute," some whispered. "Cute? He's beyond that. He's smexxii," others said. **(smexxii is a word i use to describe the ultimate hot guy).** "So, Draco, please tell us about yourself," Mrs. Mcgonagall said. "Well, I'm from Indianapolis, Indiana, but my parents thought it was time for a change of scenery so we moved here," said Draco. All the girls swooned, including Hermione. Ron watched the girl he'd had a crush on since 6th grade swoon for another guy and felt like he was about to vomit.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Did it suck? Rock? Need a few more imaginative things? Need less things? Review and let me know.**


	2. Lunch

"Anything else?", Mrs. Mcgonagall asked. "Yes, i am naturally blonde," He said smiling. At this, all of the girls swooned again. Including Hermione. Ron wanted to go up to the boy and punch him in the face. "I guess if that's all you can go take a seat," said . All eyes followed Draco as he went to sit next to Harry (the only seat available). "Hi," Harry said, happily. "What's up," Draco replied. _He has the cutest blue eyes ever_, Harry thought. _Whoa, where did that come from. __**He has the cutest green eyes ever, **_Draco thought. _**Doesn't matter, probably isn't even gay.**_ _Who does he think he is. Making Hermione swoon like that, _Ron thought_. He's so cute. Hey, you like Ron, remember, _Hermione's brain scolded her_._ "Okay, so we were talking about the Pythagorean theorem. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Mcgonagall asked. As usual, Hermione was the first to raise her hand. "The Pythagorean theorem deals with the lengths of the sides of a right triangle. It's also the equation a²+b²=c²," Hermione said. "Good Hermione," Mrs. Mcgonagall replied. Class went on for another 40 minutes and then finally the bell rang. "Hi, i'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she stuck out her hand for Draco. "Hi," said Draco, taking the hand. "Want to hang out with me and my friends at lunch?" she asked. "Umm, sure, I guess," Draco replied. They went to their 2 other classes and then they went to lunch. "I don't know why people get so stumped. It's so obvious that the egg would come first. I mean, come on," said Harry as he and Ron began to eat. "Ugh, she's bringing the blonde bimbo over here," Ron said, referring to Hermione pushing Draco to their table. "Hi guys," Hermione said when she and Draco got to the lunch table. "Hiya Herms, Draco," Harry replied, though he was only looking at Draco. "Hi Herms, new person," Ron replied, looking at Draco as if he was filth he'd just stepped on. "Ron, tone your excitement down, please. It's just too much," Hermione said as she laughed. "Umm, is there something wrong?" Draco asked Ron. "No, nothing at all," Ron said, not even looking at him. "Is there a reason you're purposely not looking at me?" Draco asked. Ron looked up. "There! You happy?" he asked, somewhat ticked off. "Umm, let's change the subject," Harry said, sensing the tension. "Agreed," Hermione said. "Umm, so what did you guys do over the weekend?" Harry asked. "Nothing much, Maria came over though," Hermione said, referring to Harry's girlfriend Maria Thompson. Just as she said that, Maria came over and kissed Harry's cheek. "Hi guys, what's up," she said. "Hi you," she said as she noticed Draco. "Who's the hottie?" she whispered to Hermione. "You know Maria, you are the world's best whisperer. It's un-freaking-believable," Harry said sarcastically. "I know," Maria said laughing. "Just kidding. You know you're the only one for me, babe," she said hugging Harry. Draco watched, but couldn't help but feel jealous. _**Why am i even jealous? He's not mine. I haven't even talked to him properly, **_he thought_**. **__Oh my gosh, is he jealous? Please don't be jealous cutie, _Harry thought_. Where are all these thoughts coming from, _he asked himself, mentally.


	3. Psycho Sirko!

**A/N: Okay, i forgot to mention this but here it is. The bold italics are draco's thoughts and unless it says otherwise, the plain italics are harry's. Also, i chose to have draco from indiana because that's where i'm from (duh). And, Maria's last name is pronounced tom-p-son but spelled Thompson. I named her after a girl i've known since 3rd grade. Anyway, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: Not mine yada yada.**

After they'd finished eating, everyone went to their next class. For Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Maria it was art. For everyone but 15 other people, it was something else. **A/N: You can think of whatever class you want. I don't really care. **"Welcome, i hope you all had a good lunch," Mr. Sirkowits, the art teacher said. Most of the kids called him Psycho Sirko, on account of the fact that he was beyond psychotic. When Draco walked in, he had a ball thrown in his face. Nobody but Ron laughed. "What was that for?" Draco asked, ticked off. "We need to talk," replied psycho, i mean, Sirkowits. "And Draco can i talk to you, wouldn't have worked?" Draco asked. "I don't know your name," Sirkowits answered, as if the answer was obvious. "Well, you should ask instead of throwing random objects at people," Draco said. "Whatever. What's your name then?" Sirkowits asked. "Draco, Draco Malfoy. And yours is?" Draco asked. "Ryan Sirkowits. But it's Mr. Sirkowits to you," replied Sirkowits. Draco was about to speak but as soon as he opened his mouth, another teacher walked in and asked for Ryan's help. "Everyone, paint a picture of what makes you happy," Sirkowits said as he was leaving the classroom. "You could also call him Psycho Sirko," Harry said, walking up to Draco. "What?" Draco asked, not understanding what Harry meant. "Most kids call him psycho sirko, because he's super psychotic," Harry replied. "Oh really? I didn't notice," Draco said sarcastically but he meant it as a joke. Harry caught on and began to laugh. When they'd finished laughing they stared at each other. Though, it didn't feel weird. _Ugh, why is he so cute, _Harry thought. _**Why is he so cute, **_Draco thought. They both thought the same thing at the same time. -he can't possibly be gay- "Hey, are you two going to work or just stare at each other all day," Hermione interrupted. "Oh, um what," Draco said, confused. "Nice save. Come on, psycho sirko is going to be back any minute," she said. They walked to their art station and began working.

**A/N: Sorry, it's long and boring now because i want to get everything out of the way so it makes more sense later on. But i'm going to start skipping because even i feel like falling asleep when i reread this. Any doodle, please review.**


	4. Party Plans

**A/N: Chapter 4!!!! I'm so proud of myself. Now this is when things get interesting, somewhat. More Ron and Hermione drama. Also, a party plan. Okay i'm saying too much now. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna go there**

The week came and went fast and pretty soon it was the Friday after school. Everyone had gotten to know Draco better, and, they liked him (well, not Ron). "So, i think we should have a party the weekend Harry's parents leave for their second honeymoon," Hermione suggested when the clique 5 (that's what they liked to call themselves) were at Harry's house that afternoon. "Excuse me, and who said i approved of this?" Harry asked. "I did, the moment i suggested it. Duh," Hermione said as if she were talking to a small child. "Anyway, we need plans. Who's got some?" "Oooooo, we should invite only people from our History class. I like everyone in there," Maria suggested. "Good idea," Hermione said as she wrote down what Maria had said. "Oh, and we need awesome music. Not just pretty cool or okay. I mean music that puts the word awesome to shame," Hermione said writing down what she'd said. "Good god Hermione, I didn't know you were the party girl type," Draco said smiling. "There's a lot you guys don't know about me," Hermione said, also smiling. Ron was completely outraged. "WELL, if we're done with the yuck fest, can we PLEASE get back to what we were actually talking about?" Ron said, practically steaming. "Um, ok. We also need confetti, food, and wine coolers," Hermione said, trying to figure out why Ron was so upset. "Awesome! I know a guy. For the wine coolers anyway," Maria said, glowing. Everyone turned and looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "This coming from my perfect, A+ girlfriend," Harry said to her. Maria just smiled. Draco decided this was a good time to get away. "Umm, Harry, can you please show me where your kitchen is. I'm really thirsty," he said. Harry got off the couch and took Draco to the kitchen. "Do you want water, soda, or juice?" he asked Draco. "Water please," Draco replied. Harry got the water and as he was handing it to him, their hands touched. They both gasped. "Umm, i think we should go back to the living room now," Draco suggested. "Good idea," Harry agreed. They went back to the living room, but, they were think the same thing. -what just happened?-

**A/N: What did y'all think? A review makes me a happy chica. Haha.**


	5. More Party Plans

**A/N: Woohoo, chap. 5. Lol, granola and balls. Sorry, that doesn't have anything to do with this. I just thought of something that happened to me today. Anywho, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!! -poofs out with giant cookie-**

**Disclaimer: How many times can i say this......I DON'T OWN THE THING!!!!!**

"Ron, we are not getting a talking chicken. I don't even think that's possible," Hermione said. "Come on Herms, why not? We can give it some peanut butter and try to make it talk," Ron argued. "How does that solve anything?" Hermione argued back. "What are they talking about?" Harry whispered to Maria. "Ron suggested we get a talking chicken and Herms said hell no and then they started arguing," Maria explained. "Ron, do you know who ridiculous that sounds," Hermione said getting really annoyed.

"Well, i don't care. We could at least consider it," Ron said, pleading. "What's with you and your love of chickens anyway Ron?" Harry asked his best friend. "I don't know. I just like them i guess," Ron replied with a shrug. "Well, as interesting as this has been, i have to get home," Maria annouced. "Harry, can you take me home?" "Sure, let me get my coat," he said." He got his coat and opened the door before he realized something. "You guys don't mind if I left you here, do you?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. "Of course not. Go on," Hermione said and Harry closed the door.

**A/N: Okay, I am SO sorry. I've had ALOT of stuff going on. I slept over my friend's house like 2 or so weeks ago so I couldn't upload. And then last week, my friend slept over my house. Also, i've been busy with student council and i have 2 school projects. One for english class and one for science. The good news is that I'm doing the englsih project at school so that only leaves the science project. I'm almost done with the science so hopefully i won't be swamped. But, that leaves my reading project. Grrr, shut up Jenny. They don't care about your personal life. Sorry it's so short. I just decided to write as a spur of the moment thing. Any doodle, reviews make me VERY happy.**


	6. The Arguement

**A/N: Yay! I didn't really feel like uploading today but i'm forcing myself to. Sorry, i've been busy. School is like grrr. Good news is, only 13 more days till school is over. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine....But oh how i wish it was**

After Harry had left to take Maria home, only Draco, Hermione, and Ron were left at his house. "Well, i guess it would be a great time to leave now," Draco said. "Yeah, but Harry isn't here and i think that we should wait till he comes so we can leave," Hermione said. "Isn't Kaylie here?" Ron asked. "Who's Kaylie," Draco asked. "I am," Kaylie said as she came down the stairs. "Hey, where's the person i'm forced to see every single day of my life," Kaylie asked the group. "He took Maria home," Hermione helped out.

"Oh, okay. Well, who's this?" Kaylie asked, looking at Draco. "Someone completely un-important," Ron said, glaring daggers at Draco. "Okay, you know what, i see you have a serious issue with me so just say it and we can talk about it," Draco said. "There's nothing to talk about, ferret face," Ron said. "I'm a ferret face? You're one to talk, chicken boy," Draco argued. They went at it for another 10 minutes untill Hermione yelled. "BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP, NOW!!!" she said. "Ron, why are you being so immature," she asked Ron.

"Me, what about him," Ron said. "You started it," Draco responded. "And now i'm ending it before it gets to the point of broken limbs," Hermione said. Everyone had completely forgotten that Kaylie had been watching the entire time. "Wow, i need to start hanging out with Harry and his friends more often. You guys are like television. Except i can actually touch you," she said, smiling.

**A/N: Okay, i'm going to skip to the party chapter cuz i'm getting extremely bored of writing this. I need some excitement. haha. Any way. Keep reading and pwease review. Come on, do it for the sick kittens *holds up adorable but sick kitten* pwease, won't you help them.**


	7. Finally!

**A/N: I'm so happy. Science project is over and it's the weekend. *does happy little jig*. OMG! That was so awesome. I go to a talented school. That almost covers the fact that it's insanely stupid. Ahem, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

It was the weekend of May 7th, 2010 (**yeah, i know, that's the actual date now)** and Hermione, Ron, Draco, Harry, and Maria were all getting ready for the party. "Hey Herms, where should i put this?" Maria asked Hermione about the wine coolers. "Umm, in the kitchen i guess," Hermione replied.

The party started about 20 minutes later when everyone had come. Draco and Hermione were talking when Tik Tok by Ke$ha came on. "I love this song," Hermione said. "Wanna dance?' "Sure, whatever," was Draco's reply.

Ron was walking out of the kitchen when he noticed Hermione dancing with Draco. "That's it," he said as he angrily threw his drink on the floor. A drink some poor kid had the mis-fortune of slipping on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?' he said angrily to Draco. "Dancing," Draco replied. "Is that supposed to be a smart aleck remark?" Ron continued. "No, dude, what's your deal. Chillax," Draco replied. "No, i will not "chillax." Mostly because you're dancing with a girl i've liked since 6th grade," Ron replied, completely forgetting that Hermione was there the entire time.

"WHAT? RONALD GEFFREY WEASLEY, YOU'VE LIKED ME ALL THIS TIME AND YOU CHOOSE NOW TO TELL ME?" Hermione yelled, though she wasn't actually mad. "Uhh yeah," Ron replied lamely. Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I like you too," she said.

**A/N: First off, i know that Ron's middle name probably isn't Geffrey, i just couldn't think of anything else, that's why i put that. Sorry i took forever to upload. I was at my school talent show and it was awesome. So any doodle. Yeah. Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Harry Crys

**A/N: OMG! 3 uploads in 1 day. I'm on a roll.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

After the party, Harry, Maria, Ron, Draco and Hermione had to clean up. "Ugh, so much trash. I'll go upstairs and clean there," Harry said going upstairs. "I'll help," Draco said as he followed Harry. "So, what'd you do?" Harry asked as soon as Draco got upstairs. "I'm sorry?" Draco said, completely confused. "You heard me, what'd you do to get Ron to admit he likes Hermione. "Nothing, we were dancing and he just totally flipped out. And blurted out that he's liked her since the 6th grade," Draco replied, picking up plastic cups. "Oh," Harry said. What he was really thinking was this. _He was dancing with Hermione?_

He was completely saddened by the thought. Since he'd just let himself accept the fact that he liked his friend, a guy. "Um, is it okay if I ask you a question," He asked Draco. "Well, you just did," Draco said, chuckling. Harry chuckled with him. _He has such a cute smile, _Harry thought.

"Um, okay then. Another question. Do you like Herms? You know, more than a friend," Harry asked, hoping that the answer would be a no. "No, I mean I like her but I'm afraid that it's just in a friendly way," Draco answered. "Harry, I'm gay." Harry looked up, completely shocked. "Seriously?" he said. What he thought was, _yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Hell to the yeah! _"Yeah, I'm serious," Draco replied. "But, don't worry. I'm not interested in you or Ron," Draco lied. Well, the Ron part wasn't a lie. _Ouch, _Harry thought.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't care if you were. Excuse me, I have to clean the bathrooms," Harry said, fighting back tears. _You won't cry, dammit, _he thought. As soon as he reached his bathroom however, he closed the door, slid down and started crying. "Great Potter, fall for a guy that's not even interested in you," he said to himself.

_**That was a huge lie but better that than admitting how I feel and getting hurt or messing up a good friendship, **_Draco thought. He finished cleaning upstairs and went downstairs.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. "I don't know, he said he was going to clean the bathrooms but that was like 15 minutes ago," Draco replied. _Uh oh, this can't be good, _Hermione thought and ran upstairs. She walked around upstairs till she reached Harry's bathroom door and heard quiet sobs. "Har, are you okay in there?" she asked in her motherly tone of voice. _Crap, why is she so damn noisy, _Harry thought but he said "Yeah, I'm fine Herms. Thanks for asking." He washed his face and opened the door. "Harry, were you….crying?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked away. He was never able to look at Hermione in the eye and lie. "Oh my gosh, Harry, what's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, I'm fine," Harry replied and he went downstairs.

_No you're not Harry James Potter, and I'm going to find out why you were crying if it's the last thing I do, _she thought. She began cleaning the bathrooms because Harry had forgotten to do it himself.


	9. Hermione gets it

The next time the clique 5 saw each other was on Monday at school. Harry was at his locker getting his books out when Hermione cornered him. "We need to talk," she said. "Sure, what's up?" Harry asked. "If I asked you a question, would you answer truthfully without trying to dodge the question?" she asked him.

"Depends on the question. Come on Herms, out with it," Harry said, getting a little impatient. "Why were you crying when we were cleaning up after the party," Hermione asked, looking Harry dead in his eyes to see if he was lying. "It was nothing. Just drop it ok," Harry said.

"No, I will not _just drop it_. You're my friend and I care about you. So, as a caring friend I need to know why you were crying," Hermione said, refusing to give up without a fight. "Did you and Draco get in an argument or something?" "No, we didn't and not to be rude Hermione but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't stick your nose where it's not needed," Harry said and he walked away.

Hermione just stood there standing at his disappearing form until she realized she had to go before she got late for class. She walked into chemistry and sat down. The teacher began writing down the lesson plans but she didn't pay attention. She was determined to figure out what was wrong with her best friend.

She'd spent so much time thinking of what could be bothering Harry, she didn't notice when her name was called to pick a chemistry partner. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger," the chemistry teacher, Mrs. Flatts kept saying. The kid sitting next to Hermione had to elbow her. "Huh, I'm sorry, what was the question," she said. "The question was who do you want for a chemistry partner," Mrs. Flatts asked again. "Oh umm Terry Boot," Hermione said without even realizing she'd said it.

If she'd took time to pay attention, she would've noticed that Draco was in the same class as her. "Ok then, oh and Ms. Granger, I really hope you pay attention next time. You are a very smart girl," Mrs. Flatts said before moving on to the next student.

After class Draco had followed Hermione to her locker to talk to her. "Wow, you really weren't paying attention," Draco said, smiling. "Whatever. Have you figured out what's been up with Harry? I tried talking to him about it earlier this morning but he just got pissed and basically told me to fuck off," Hermione said getting her books.

"Language Herms and no, I haven't," Draco said. Just as he'd said that, Harry came around the corner. He stood next to Hermione. "Look Herms, I'm really sorry about what I said today. I didn't mean it. I sort've missed breakfast," Harry said, trying with all his might not to look at Draco. "It's okay Har. I shouldn't have pushed you," Hermione said, hugging Harry.

"Hiya Har," Draco said, making his presence known. "Hey Draco. Look I've got to get to class. See ya at lunch," Harry said and with that, he went off to his next class. "Is it me or did you just totally ignore me," Draco said. Hermione just looked at him and gave a knowing smile.

"What are you smiling about," Draco asked her. "I'm not sure but if what I think is right, I might know why Harry was crying at the party. I still have more information to gather," she said and with that, she went to the library, where her English class was meeting today.


	10. Hermione tells it like it is!

**A/N: Yay, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. But the good news is. School ends in 3 days so, I won't be distracted. Harry: Will you be quiet and get to the story. Me: Hey, I can stop writing if I choose to. Draco: Yeah Harry, shut up before she stops the story. Me: *rolls eyes***

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the lovely Miss Joanne Rowling**

Hermione got to class and sat down next to Maria. Class went on for 40 minutes and then it was time for lunch. When Hermione got there, Harry and Ron were already sitting down. "How do you guys get here so fast?" she asked in amazement. "You know Ron, never can ignore the smell of food," Harry replied. "I'll say," Hermione responded. "So, where's Maria, she left before me so I thought she'd already be here," Hermione asked. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Draco came in and everything got quiet. "Hi guys," he said sitting down. No one said anything. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. "Oh, no you didn't darling," Hermione answered his question. "You already know my problem. I don't like you," Ron answered. "I know that Ron," Draco said rolling his eyes. Harry remained silent.

"Well, this is awkward," Hermione said louder than necessary. "Sure is," Ron said as he ate his taco. "Did anyone see anything interesting on TV," Draco asked. "I did. It was a documentary on the moose migration and----"That's great Hermione," Draco interrupted her. "Harry?" he said. "Um, no nothing," Harry said, not looking at Draco.

Hermione thought of a plan and acted fast. "You know, I saw something else on TV. It was a show about how people secretly have feelings for other people but things just don't work out. It was weird because the main character would have these weird mood swings and no one could figure them out," Hermione said, looking directly at Harry. "Geesh, I'm glad I don't know anyone like that. I would go crazy if my friend had weird mood swings," Ron said, clearly not understanding anything. "I know right, and it's really sad because I learned the reason why these feelings don't lead to anything is because people keep them bottled in. Does that sound like anyone we know," Hermione said, never once breaking her eye contact with Harry.

"You know Hermione, I watched something on TV too and it was about friends who don't know when they're being annoying. What was the name of it, oh yeah. I think it was called shut the fuck up," Harry said, and with that he walked out of the lunchroom. "Awkward," Ron said, looking at Hermione.

**A/N: Okay, few things. One, I know at the beginning of the story I put math as their first class. Well, I totally forgot about that. BUT, here's where things work out. I never said that chemistry was their first class. I just said it was one of their classes, so I came to the conclusion that I would make chemistry their 2 class. Also, I realized that I haven't been putting Kaylie in as much as I would like. I will start to do this. I'm also going to make her the funny but truthful littler sister. Well, I'm talking too much. You know the routine. **


	11. Maria moves away

**A/N: Okay, I've decided to put more stuff in this chapter. But I have to hurry up because it's almost 7 o'clock here and I still haven't done my math homework. He he. That's how much I don't like math. Jk.**

**Disclaimer: Blah**

After lunch, it was time for art. And that's where everyone learned the sad news. "Guys, I have to tell you something," Maria said as soon as her friends came in. "You'll go out with me?" a random kid named Donnie said. "No Donnie," she answered. "What if I made up a plan to save the dolphins," Donnie said, remembering Maria's love of dolphins. "I wouldn't date you even if you came up with a plan to end global warming, stop world hunger and bring peace on earth. Go away," she said, getting irritated. "Anyway, what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted is that, I'm moving." "What!" they all shouted at the same time. "My dad's neurology wing got transferred, so the entire family has to move to New Jersey," Maria replied. "Is that why you left early?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, my mom came to tell me," Maria answered. "When are you leaving?" Harry asked, glumly. "We're going to start packing as soon as me and my sister get home but we're moving this Thursday," Maria replied, looking as if she was about to cry. "Psycho Sirko asked me if I wanted to go home early but I said no. I wanted to spend my last day with you guys." She pulled everyone in for a tight hug. "I can't believe you're moving. We've known you since kindergarten," Ron said. "Yeah, I know right. Remember in 2nd grade when Ron ran into the girls' bathroom," Maria said, remembering that day. "Yeah, we laughed so hard," Hermione replied. "Well, let's get to work," Maria said, trying not to cry.

The school day continued and pretty soon it was the end of the day. Everyone said good-bye to Maria and a few girls even cried. "I'm totally going to miss you, Maria, you're so funny. Now who's going to quack like a duck when I'm sad," Rachel Evans said. "Hey, I'm sure you'll find someone. I'm not the only crazy chick at this school," Maria said smiling and wiling herself not to cry. That didn't work out though. "I'm going to miss you bestie, stay safe okay," Hermione said to Maria as she hugged her again. "You too, we can still text and stuff. I won't change my number. And my parents said that I can come visit next summer," Maria said, trying to liven things up. "Yeah, but it won't be the same as when we would sing louder than the radio and make so much noise, my parents had to sleep in the backyard," Hermione said smiling.

Maria went over to Harry. "So, I guess this is good-bye. I think we should end our relationship here too," Maria said. "Why?" Harry asked. "We're both just teenagers and we're not that serious. I doubt we'll be able to continue a long distance relationship. But, we can still be friends," she said, smiling at him. "Yeah, that'll work. Bye Maria. We'll all miss you," He said hugging her.

She went on to Draco. "Well, I wish I could've gotten to know you better. Try not to fight with Ron, ok?" she said, smiling. "I'll try. Bye Maria," Draco said. "Bye Draco," Mara said, and she got into the passenger seat of her mom's car. "Bye everyone," Maria said as her mom sped off. "Bye Maria," everyone said, sadly. And that was the last time the students of Hogwarts High saw their best friend.

**A/N: Aw, I'm sad. Why did I have to make her move. Well, she'll still visit and stuff so yeah. Please review.**


	12. No lying to Hermione

**A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't uploaded in a long while! Real life set in and school just ended and I was over my friend's house so yea. Also, a warning. I won't be here next weekend so I won't upload. I will have to upload the week after. So I better shut up and get to work.**

**Disclaimer: All of it belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling**

The weeks after Maria moved away were hard for everyone. Hermione was determined more than ever to prove her theory since Maria was gone and Harry would be lonely. Ron, was trying to figure out what had gotten into his girlfriend. "Herms baby, what are you doing?" he asked her one weekend when they at Harry's house. "Trying to figure something out babe, now go away please," Hermione said, adding the please so Ron wouldn't get mad. Harry was at the grocery store with his mom but Mrs. Potter said it was ok for Ron and Hermione to stay. Since they were practically family.

Kaylie of course didn't know this. "Mom, can you please do my laundry? There's a party tonight and- where's my mom," she asked Hermione when she closed the door. "Out grocery shopping with Harry," Ron and Hermione said simultaneously. "It's funny," Kaylie said. "What is?" Hermione asked. "I see more of you two than I do of Harry. Don't you guys have somewhere to be that's um let's see, not here," Kaylie said. "Nope, don't act like you don't enjoy our company Kaylz," Ron said, stuffing his mouth with chips. "Whatever," Kaylie said, rolling her eyes. She went upstairs and left Ron and Hermione downstairs. "HOLY SHIT," Hermione screamed out loud. "I was right." "Can you not use that kind of language around me please," Ron said, not pleased with Hermione's choice of words. "Sorry, sweetie," Hermione said. "What do you mean 'you were right'," Ron asked, honestly interested. "Nothing, don't worry about it," Hermione said. _I have to talk to Harry when he comes home, _she thought.

When Harry came home, he helped his mom put the groceries away and offered to help her with dinner but Mrs. Potter thought it wasn't necessary. "It's ok, darling. Go hang with Hermione and Ron," she had said. Harry went into the living room and sat down in the couch. "Harry, we need to talk," Hermione said as soon as he sat down. "Can it happen later?" Harry asked. "No, right now," Hermione said, dragging him to his room.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends," Hermione said with mock hurt. "What are you talking about? Tell you what?" Harry asked, truly confused. "Well, first of all that you were gay and second that you had a crush on Draco, I mean come on, I thought-"What are you talking about," Harry interrupted. "What do you mean gay and have a crush on Draco, I don't and I'm not," Harry said, though he was always a bad liar.

"Oh Harry, you absolutely suck at lying you know. Especially, lying to your best friend," Hermione said, smirking. "Just tell me, since when?" "Since what," Harry asked, feeling more than slightly confused. "Stop fucking playing dumb, damn. Just tell me," Hermione said, getting annoyed. "I'm not playing dumb. I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Harry said. "Fine, since I obviously have to point out things for you AGAIN," Hermione said. "Remember the day Maria moved away?" Hermione asked, trying to jog his memory. "Yeah, what about it?" Harry asked. "That day, you were being really rude to Draco and you usually aren't like that. So, I decided to do a little research on my theory," she said, smiling.

"What theory?" Harry asked. "The theory that you were a closeted homosexual and you had the biggest of all crushes on the one Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, smiling. "I'm not a closeted anything and well I don't have THAT big of a crush on him," Harry said defensively. "Oh please, try that pathetic thing you call lying on someone who hasn't known you since kindergarten," Hermione said, lying back on his bed. Harry gave up. Knowing that denying something to Hermione is like trying to live without breathing. "Fine, yeah, I liked him. So what?" Harry said, sighing. "So, when are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked.


	13. Maria calls

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I was being a huge procrastinator but I'm back so please don't get mad and stop reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: You know it isn't mine**

"Tell him? Herms, are you off your freaking rocker," Harry asked Hermione as he wondered if she was going crazy. "Harry, he'll never know unless you tell him," Hermione said. "That's how I want it to be, I don't want him-_ring ring. _Harry was interrupted by Hermione's cell phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Maria. How are you?" Hermione said into the phone. Harry got up and went downstairs because he didn't want to hear their stupid girly conversation.

When he went downstairs, he saw his dad and Ron watching TV. Kaylie came out of the kitchen and stared at them. "I'm surprised," she said. "About what?" Harry asked. "That Ron and Hermione's parents can still recognize them. They spend so much time over here, I thought they would've forgotten they had children," she said, though she was smiling.

"Whatever Kaylie," Harry said as he rolled his eyes, though he was smiling too. Harry knew that Kaylie enjoyed have Ron and Hermione around, she knew it too. She just wasn't going to admit it.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, that sucked on ice but that's the best I could think of at that time. Please forgive me. I'll be back here with something better, promise.**


	14. Shane

**A/N: Jenny is back! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a LONG time. I've been busy and with summer vaca, I've got to enjoy that. I've also been a nerd and fallen in love with online role playing. *gets laughed at for huge nerd obsession* Yeah, whatever. Any doodle, here I am. So, yeah. Also, I forgot to mention this, but Harry's 17 and a senior.**

**Disclaimer: This is so not mine. But, if it was, I'd order Draco to be my boyfriend. Haha**

The next day, was Saturday and Harry, Hermione and Ron were at Harry's house. There's a shock. "Ok, this is boring as fuck. I need something to do, and I need to do it now," Hermione said, getting up off the couch. "What can we do?" Ron asked. "How about going to the mall? That's better than just sitting at Harry's doing nothing," she said.

They got up and got into Harry's car and went to the mall. They were surprised when they got there because Draco was there. And he wasn't alone. He was with some guy. Herms, Ron and Harry went over to him and the boy. "Oh! Hi guys. This is Shane," Draco said, gesturing to the boy in question. "Hi," they all said in unison. "Hey," Shane said.

Shane was gorgeous. He had shoulder length pitch black hair that was styled so it made him look emo. He had green eyes and a smile that could make anyone swoon. Basically, he was the whole package and then some. Harry was starting to get jealous. '_How dare he? Draco's mine, all mine. Go away random hot guy_' Harry thought, but didn't say anything.

Hermione, being the amazing and annoying friend she is, sensed his jealousy and decided to say something. "So, Draco. What's up with you and Shane?" she asked. Draco blushed. "We're, um, on a date," he said. Harry was livid. "You're what?" he screeched. Everyone in the food court stared at him. Then, they went back to what they were doing. "Well, we were. I have to go 'cause my mom just texted me and said I needed to come home to go to something for my little sister," Shane explained. "Bye," he said as he left.

"Bye," only Hermione and Draco said this. Ron wasn't paying attention because he had gone to the cheese steak line to get something to eat. Harry was just pissed off. "So, you were on a date with Shane," Harry said, gritting his teeth and sitting in Shane's empty seat. "Yup," Draco said, as if it was nothing. '_Yup? What the hell_' Harry thought. "Do you like him?" Harry asked. '_**What's wrong with him**_' Draco thought. "Um, yeah, I guess," he said. "You guess?" Harry said, feeling a little bit better about Draco "guessing"

"I sort've like someone else. But, it's never going to happen," Draco said, looking at everything but Harry. '_How many people is he going to like that aren't me?_' Harry thought, completely ignorant of the person Draco was talking about.

Hermione just watched them. Smiling knowingly to herself. '_I've got to do something about this' _she thought. She went over to the cheese steak line, where Ron was. "Ron, we need to talk," she said to him. "Sure, what is it," Ron said.

**A/N: OMG, for the first time ever, I actually have an idea of how I want a chapter to turn out before I write it. All this time I've just been winging it. But now, I have an elaborate idea. *laughs like an evil genius* Wow! I have way too much free time on my hands. Any doodle, you know the routine.**


	15. Plans and Board Games

**A/N: Sup! How have y'all been doing? Anyway, I'm role playing as I write this *get's laughed at for role playing* Random Guy: You nerd! Me: Hey! Shut your face before I get Jackie Chan on your ass. Sorry about that. Anyway, here's the story. Oh, and btw, this is the 'elaborate story idea' I was talking about.**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to women that made us all hooked on Harry Potter….JK Rowling.**

Hermione whispered her plan to get Harry and Draco together, to Ron. Ron was in utter shock. "I didn't even know Harry was like that," he said. "Oh please. It was pretty damn obvious," Hermione replied. "So, are you going to help or what?" "Well, considering you'd be pissed at me if I didn't, I don't think I really have a choice. Now do I," Ron said. "Not really," Herms replied.

They went over to where Harry and Draco were sitting. Ron had begun to eat his cheese steak and fries when Hermione took a fry. (**1**) After they left the mall. They all went to Harry's. There's another shock. When they got to Harry's house, they began to watch TV. Deciding that that was way too boring, they played a board game.

"Harry, I want to play Monopoly," Hermione said. "No, I'm no good at that one," Harry said, as he and Hermione were deciding on which game to play.

Ron and Draco were in the living room. "Sooooo, Draco. Buddy, friend, amigo, amico (**2**). How are ya," Ron said, patting Draco on the back. "Ron, what the hell is wrong with you?" Draco said, staring at Ron as if he'd gone crazy. "I'm just trying to talk to one of my best friends. Is that so wrong?" Ron said. "It is if you hate said best friend," Draco replied, slowly scooting away from Ron. "Dude, hate is such a strong word. Such a strong, ugly word," Ron said, smiling. "Um, yeah. Hermione! Get your boyfriend. He's being creepy," Draco said, getting off the couch and walking away. "Damn! I almost had him," Ron said.

**A/N: (1) I have absolutely no clue why I even put that in. I was feeling random and (2) amico is the Italian word for friend. I don't know why Ron would know that. Just imagine him being a person of many surprises. Also, Ron, Hermione and Draco have cars of their own. They're just too damn lazy to drive them. Please review. Same random guy: Review whore! Me: That's it. Jackie, come here and open a can of kick ass on him!**


	16. Guess Who

**A/N: Sup! Um, I'm sort've in a stump. I'm starting to get writer's block. Grrrr. And, I need to write another story for one of my oh so nice reviewers. Double grrr. If any of you have any ideas for a As the World Turns fanfic that's from Reid's POV, please tell me. I'm totally a LuRe girl. I used to be into Nuke but not anymore. Well, here's chapter 16 of this story. I'm not really sure how long this will be. But, I intend to stop at chapter 20. That might not work out though. Anyway, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling. Except Shane and Maria, those are my characters. All mine! She can't have them! Random guy that got his ass kicked by Jackie Chan: she doesn't want them. Me: Don't start.**

Harry and Hermione had finally decided on a game. Well, actually, it was like 4 games but whatever. "Okay, we've got Candyland, Guess Who, Sorry and Clue. Pick one," Hermione said, walking into the living room. "Guess Who. I know how to play that really well," Ron said. "Me too," Draco agreed. "Okay, Guess Who it is," Hermione said as she threw the rest of the games on the floor. "Hey! You have to clean that up you know," Harry said, walking into the living room. "Yeah, sure, whatever," Hermione said.

They all sat down. Remembering her plan, Hermione thought that it'd be a good idea if they got in partners. "But this isn't a partner game," Ron whined. He got elbowed in the ribs for that. "Shut up. Don't you remember the plan," Hermione whispered to him. "Oh!" Ron said loudly. _I really need to re think our relationship_, Hermione thought.

"Okay, so. Who wants to go first?" Hermione asked. "I will," Draco spoke up. He scooted closer to Harry's side. His leg accidentally pressed against Harry's and Harry inhaled sharply. _Jackpot_, Hermione thought. _I just have to keep him touching Harry_.

"Hey, Draco. I can't really hear you that well, you mind moving closer to Harry a little," Hermione said. "Um, sure. Yeah," Draco replied. He moved closer to Harry and was fully touching him now. "I'm sorry, still can't hear you. Do you mind—"Hermione! He's as close as he can fucking get. If he moves any closer, he'll push me out of the damn way," Harry interrupted her. "Touchy," Hermione said. "You know what, yeah. I am touchy. Because I'm trying to play a damn game and you're trying to push me out of the way," Harry snapped. "Whoa. Dude, calm down. I was just kidding," Hermione said, trying to calm Harry down.

Harry kept going.

"No, I will not calm down. And do you wanna know why?" Harry asked. He didn't give anyone time to answer. "I'll tell you why. Because, I'm surrounded by YOU people. A girl that doesn't know when to stay the fuck out of people's business. A boy that doesn't know when he's being stupid and a guy that doesn't know how I feel about him," Harry finished. "Okay, I'm confused. Which one am I?" Draco asked. "Figure it out yourself," Harry said. And with that, he got up and ran to his room.

"Well, I don't think we're playing Guess Who anymore. I want food," Ron said as he got up and went toward the kitchen. "I think I should go talk to Harry," Hermione said. "No, I'll go," Draco said, getting up.

**A/N: Well, how was that? Ahh, you can always count on Ron when it comes to food. The next scene will be sincere. Well, I'll attempt that. But, just a word of warning, they won't get together yet. I still want Shane to pop up. Anyway, review please. Same random guy: You re—Me: Say it and I'll cut off your balls. –Guy shuts up-**


End file.
